


Nice Spiderman Sheets

by LarryBullship



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Fingering, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Stepbrothers, Submissive Louis, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:41:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryBullship/pseuds/LarryBullship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis are stepbrothers<br/>Harry is really attracted to Louis, and Louis is submissive and likes it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice Spiderman Sheets

**Author's Note:**

> so this is yet another roleplay, changed into a one shot,  
> I have another little part of this so if you want that, just comment down below and then  
> maybe i'll add it to the story  
> Hope you like it

Harrys life was perfect. His father met a lovely lady a year ago, he met her a few times. She was nice and warm. Now his father asked her to marry her, and ofcourse she said yes.

He heard about Jays son but he never really asked about him. His name was Louis and that was actually the only thing he knew about the boy, he was younger. Louis was sixteen and Harry was eighteen.

A few months later their parents were married and Harry and his father already moved in with Jay and Louis. You could say they were a happy family. The moment Harry saw Louis he was attracted to him, his small curves and his little body that swayed around the livingroom just when he was walking. Made Harry nervous and he just wanted to fuck Louis in his stephmothers couch, wich was so so wrong.

Jay and Edward were leaving for their honeymoon, leaving Harry and Louis alone in the house for a week. Harry was on the couch carelessly and Louis was waving at their parents. He closed the door and licked his lips walking back to the livingroom. He sat down and Harry looked at Louis.

“They left?” Harry asked and Louis simply nodded “yup they left” he said and grabbed the remote turning the tv on. Harry smiled and lifted his feet placing them into Louis lap licking over his bottom lip.

Louis frowned a little but just continued looking at the tv. Harry inhaled and scooted his foot to Louis crotch slowly wich made Louis nervous and he wasn’t sure what the fuck Harry was doing. He gulped and glanced down at his stephbrothers feet. Harry smiled watching Louis

“Louis?” he murmured and Louis looked at Harry and hummed questionly. “Do you uhm…like boys?” Harry smirked. Louis inhaled shakily and shrugged slightly “uhm ,d-don’t know.i’m stil figuring ou I guess” he murmured and Harry raised an eyebrow. “Yeah?” he said and moved to Louis replacing his feet with his hand and rubbed over his thigh slowly.

Louis lips partend and he looked at Harry “w-what are you doing?” he said panickly.

“Would you like it if this hand was from a woman?” he asked softly and moved his hand up to Louis’ crotch slowly moving his fingers. 

Louis shook his head slowly but pushed Harrys hand away again and looked away. Harry smiled and licked his lips again sliding it back up “would you like it if it was a man then? Someones elses’? Not mine?”

Louis shook his head again and whined a little “H-Harry s-stop” he stuttered shifted slightly.

Harry smirked “do you really want me to?” he said his hand sliding up and down the material of Louis’ jeans.

Louis closed his eyes and breathed out heavily. He turned his face to the tv screen hoping he could distract himself for what was happening down there.

Suddenly Harry stopped his hand at Louis crotch and grabbed it looking at Louis “do you want me to stop?” he pushed. Louis gasped and placed a hand over Harrys looking at him “y-you can’t do that!” 

Harry palmed his crotch slightly watching Louis “tell me to stop” he said firmly. Louis breathed through his nose and looked at him, he blushed slightly embarrassed and shook his head. Harry smiled and slipped his hand playing with Louis waistband.

Louis sinked a little back into the couch and his breath got slightly heavier. “I swear if our parents find out about this” he murmured. 

“It’s not like we’re going to tell them anyways right?” Harry said roaming his fingers around and then dipped his hand inside of Louis boxers.

Louis’ breath hitched and he shook his head quickly. “Good” Harry said and wrapped his fingers around his cock and started pumping lazily. Louis gulped thickly and leaned his head back closing his eyes. 

Harry leaned closer and took the chance to suck on Louis’ neck thumbing on the head and the slit of his cock. Louis moaned and shifted on the couch his feet moving uncomfortably on the ground.

Harry felt Louis getting hard and he pumped faster sucking harshly on his neck. Making sure he left a mark.

Louis whimpered and lifted his hand in Harrys hair “f-fuck” he whined and lifted his hips up.

He smiled against his neck and licked it softly kissing it and he travelled his lips up around his jaw and the side of his mouth “yeah?” he murmured. 

Louis hummed and opened his eyes panting and looking at Harry “m-more” he whined slightly.

Harry kissed the side of his mouth again and twisted his wrist. Louis partend his lips and moaned softly closing his eyes again and moving his head in Harrys direction. He leaned in and kissed him on the lips. Harry kissed back licking around his mouth and slowed his hand down. He hummed and pulled away a little “bed” he whispered.

Louis nodded and crawled into Harrys lap pulling his hand out of his trousers and wrapping arms around him “carry me” he whispered burying his face into Harrys neck.

Harry moved his arms around the backside of his knees and the other on his torso and starts lifting him up and walking upstairs. Leaning face down kissing Louis softly. 

 

Louis hummed holding onto him tightly and smiled a little kissing back.

Harry smiled too against Louis’ lips and walked around the hall blindly. He didn’t know wich door he was on but he tried to kick it open unsuccessfully. “It’s closed” he chuckled softly. “Could you…could you like turn the knob?” he asked Louis.

Louis chuckled and moved his hand behind his back turning the knob and pushing the door open.

Harry walked it and kicked the door closed with his foot. He walked to the bed and softly laid Louis down following next ontop of him.his hands on either side of his head kneeling on either side of his thighs

Louis breathed softly and looked up at Harry. He lifted his hand up and cupped Harrys cheek

Harry leaned against Louis palm and licked his lips looking down at him. “hi” he murmured.

Louis smiled and hummed “hi” he pulled Harry closed by his neck and pressed his lips against his humming lowly.

Harry kissed back and pulled away smirking a little. “we’re in our parent’s room”

Louis lips partend and he looked around gasping slightly “we can’t do that” 

“we can change that” Harry chuckled and kissed down the mark he left downstairs and moved his hand to the hem of Louis shirt tugging it up slowly.

“H-Harry w-we can’t do this” Louis frowned placing a hand on Harrys chest. “w-we’re kinda family it’s wrong” he said. 

“Hey” Harry murmured shifting back up meeting his eyes and holded on both of his cheeks looking at him. “don’t” he mumbled. “I want you so much Louis, I know it’s wrong but like…I’ve wanted this for such a long time” he said and ran his thumb on Louis’ cheekbone. “Please say, you want this too”

Louis blinked and frowned slightly. He was only sixteen he didn’t just want to fuck someone and leave, definitely not his own stepbrother. “Y-yeah I just- don’t want this” he frowned “I mean, not that I don’t want this” he explained pointing between them “but I want-…” he frowned and looked away  
How could he tell Harry without sounding like an idiot.

“Okay…” Harry said and sat back up pulling away completely and rested his palms on Louis thigh. “Yeah okay…” 

“No” Louis said and grabbed Harrys wrist quickly. “Wait” he frowned “I don’t know how to explain it, I want this I really do” he said

Harry listened looking at Louis  
“But I don’t want this to be it. You know?” he asked

“If this” Louis said pointing inbetween them again “is the only thing that us going to happen between us, I don’t want it.” He sighed and frowned again “Do you understand?” he asked  
Harry nodded.

“I probably sound stupid now I’m sorry” Louis said.  
Harry chuckled lightly “God you’ve no idea how much I pine every night because out of all the people in the world, you had to be my brother” he sighed “And that’s really difficult because that means I can’t….you know” 

“And you’re right…it’s pretty useless if we did ‘it’” Harry added  
Louis nodded and chuckled quietly “but If I wasn’t your brother you wouldn’t have known me” he said

Harry smiled “I’ll find you” 

Louis smiled softly and sighed “I’m sorry I fucked up the mood” 

“S’okay I fucked up because I couldn’t control myself” Harry smiled and squeezed Louis knee. “Sorry….really sorry…god you must think I’m such a horny dude and like-“

Louis shook his head “no it’s flattering” he smiled a little. 

Harry raised an eyebrow “hey you wanted it as much as I did though.

Louis blushed and smiled not feeling like denying it. “ 

Harry stood up and straightend his pants with his palms “Whatever am I going to do with you?” he sighed looking down smiling.

Louis pouted a little because Harry got up. He sat up too and shrugged slightly. 

Harry nodded and looked at the door. “so…Let’s just never speak about this ever again” he licked his lips looking back at Louis

Louis frowned and looked at his lap “If that’s what you want sure” he shrugged not looking up.

Harry groaned and threw himself on the foot of the bed lying down. “fuck this I wish I could do something” He frowned “I’m annoyed Louis” he looked up at Louis” why….you…

Louis kept his face down biting on his lip not responding. 

Harry looked back up at the ceiling and sighed. Louis sighed also and got up from the bed.

Harry glanced at Louis and Louis walked to the door opening it again. Harry watched his leave frowning. 

“J-just pretend this didn’t happen I guess” he frowned not looking at harry and walked out of the room walking too his own.

Harry sighed and layed down groaning a little.

Louis slammed the door closed and kicked the closet groaning. He layed down on the bed sighing. 

Harry frowned and stood up walking to Louis’ door sitting down leaning against it. “Louis?”  
Louis heared Harry and frowned into his pillow “yeah?” 

“do you…um nevermind…no.. I mean like..Do you think it’s weird if we like….um aaaah” Harry groaned covering his face “I like you is that bad?”   
Louis frowned and looked at the door listening. “No” he murmured

“Okay” Harry cleared his throat “Is it bad if I want to destroy our parent’s marriage but like, I’m going to feel so guilty about it nevermind.” Harry rambled. Louis chuckled lightly.

“fuck” Harry leaned his head back on the door “Stupid parents. Stupid marriage. Stupid Harry stupid Loui-“ he smiled   
Louis grinned and whined slightly “heey” he got up and opened the door making Harry fall on the floor. 

“ow” “oh’m sorry” Louis murmured “didn’t knew you were uhm…leaning.

Harry stayed like that looking at Louis “slam your door so I can die” he said. Louis shook his head slowly and layed down his head laying on Harrys stomach.  
“Stupid Louis” Harry murmured. Louis smiled lazily and looked at Harry blinking a few times. 

Harry frowned “did you know that if siblings had sex their baby will slightly have a chance to be retarded?. 

Louis hummed and watched him nodding. “yeah.” 

“But we’re not technically siblings…and we’re not having sex” Harry said

Louis frowned a little confused on why Harry was telling him this. “wait are you telling me you want kids?” he chuckled. 

“No… I just….no”

“Well wh-what’s your point?” Louis asked placing his hand on Harry chest looking at him. 

“I…don’ty know” Harry said putting his hand on Louis’ looking down at him smiling. 

Louis smiled back “I like you too by the way” he said. He licked his lips and looked and the ceiling. “we can talk to them about it” Lousi murmured.

 

Harry watched Louis following his tongue. He snorted “okay” Louis looked at Harry “what?”

“As if they’d….understand Lou” Harry murmured sadly. 

Louis shifted closed “If they understand liking eachother why wouldn’t they understand us liking eachother?” he frowned and sighed. 

Harry lifted his chin up and sat up a little leaning down and pecking Louis’ lips slowly. Louis fluttered his eyes closed and kissed back. 

Harry licked over his lower lip softly and slightly opened his lips, while Louis shifted closed again and partend his lips locking over Harrys lower lip too. 

Harry slid his tongue in meeting with Louis’ and deepend the kiss frowning. Louis cupped his cheek and licked hotly over Harrys tongue, but slowly. 

Harry brought his other hand on Louis’ and holded it against his cheek sighing into the kiss. Louis sucked slightly on his tongue and slowed the kiss down again   
closing mouth slowly. 

Harry leaned back closer trying to chase his lips open with a frown. Louis giggled slightly and smiled opening his mouth again.

Harry blindly grabbed Louis and pulled him up sitting up as well not breaking the kiss. Louis frowned a little but continued the kiss anyways.

Harry pulled away his hands resting gently on Louis’ hip and cheek “please” he whispered. Louis fluttered his eyes open and looked at Harry “Please?” he whispered back.

Harry sighed and looked down” try? Let’s um try” 

Louis nodded slowly “yeah let’s” he whispered. Harry smiled sadly “yes.”

“Hey” Louis placed a hand over his’ “it’ll be alright” Harry nodded and bit his lip “yeah”.

Louis moved his hand down Harrys jaw and ran his thumb over his bottomlip tugging it from between his teeth. Harry catched his thumb between his teeth and nipped at it playfully. 

Louis smiled and pretended to be hurt “ouch!” Harry started sucking on it teasingly and took it off. “you taste shit” he said. Louis pouted “okay, no kissing”  
“what? No! you don’t get to say that!”

“oh I do!” Louis smirked and pulled away slowly. 

“hey don’t do that” Harry whined and tried to pull him back “no”

Louis chuckled “you’re needy”

“no you need me I’m the older brother here, I can ground you” Harry chuckled. 

“I’m the cooler one though” Louis smirked and pulled away again. 

Harry snorted “No you’re not Mr. I love Spiderman I have a box of comic books under my bed”

“heeey” Louis whined “there’s nothing bad about Spiderman” 

“oh but there is…”

“nooo” Louis pouted “Now you’re definitely not getting any more kisses” He scooted away.

Harry scooted closer. Louis turned his head away trying to hide a smile. 

“Louuuuu” 

Louis smiled and kept his face away. 

“oh come on….okay…maybe he’s an OKAY superhero”

Louis giggled slightly and peeked at him

“Are we friends now?” Harry asked looked at him.

Louis’ smile fell slowly “friends?”

Harry raised his eyebrows at him and nodded questioningly.

“Y-yeah friends..” Louis said and scratched the back of his neck.

Harry chuckled and hummed “why? What’s wrong with friends?”

Louis shook his head and got up slowly “nothing.”

Harry smirked watching him “what do you mean nothing?”

“You fucking know Harry!” Louis snapped looking at him.

Harry shook his head innocently “I don’t sorry..”

“well good luck trying”

Harry stood up as well and lies down the other way from the bed his head hanging down out from the bed. “sit on the floor please”

Louis frowned watching Harry “why?” Harry looked at him upside down. “Please”

Louis sighed at sat down. “Closer” Harry murmured. Louis scooted closed and looked at him.

Harry chukled and took the pillow case off using it as a mask, he couldn’t see Louis. “Would you like a spiderman kiss?”

Louis rolled his eyes and smiled. Harry peeked a bit “Hello?”

Louis smiled “don’t peek.” He murmured and Harry quickly pulled the mask back again “this maske does not have holes, You are killing me……Louis this isn’t exactly a mask it’s a pillow case so I might die.”

Louis smiled widely and started tugging the pillowcase down until his nose. Harry tried not to smile and Louis leaned in and kiss his lips softly his nose brushing over Harrys chin.

Harry kissed back, his hand making it’s way to the back of his neck playing with his hair slowly.

Louis giggled slightly and kissed his chin before tuggin the pillow case back up. Harry frowned trying to find his lips again but ended up kissing the pillow case “oh okay this is nice too.” 

Louis chuckled watching Harry and bit his lip. “Be my uhm boyfriend, or boybrother whatever brotherfriend, brofriend” Harry chuckled.

Louis smiled lazily and pulled the pillowcase away pecking his nose “boyfriend” he smiled

“spiderman is hotter though” Louis added smirked. Harry smiled and then fell off rolling back on his stomach “uhm excuse me” He grabbed the pillowcase and puts it over Louis head and grabbed him carrying him to his bed. Louis squealed and giggled moving “heeyy put me down” he whined. 

Harry laughed and tossed him to the bed playfully getting on top of him pinning both of his hands above his head. “Okay so where is your Spiderman to save you now? Huh?” he teased

He holded onto both of his wrists with one hand and started tickling him with the other. 

Louis giggled squirmed “T-that’s unfair” He tried pushing his hands away giggling loudly. “Harrryyy stoop” he whined giggling. Harry chuckled and took the pillow case off the the hand that was tickling him and intertwined borth hands with louis’. He smiled down at him fondly. 

Louis panted looking at Harry and smiled widely. Harry leaned down closing his eyes and kissed him softly “yes…” kiss “to…” kiss “kisses” he kissed him smiling. Louis squeezed Harrys hand and giggled looking at Harry.

Harry stared back at him and now it was Louis turn to smile fondly. He blushed and gulped “staring is rude” he whispered. “Not when It’s at you” he whispered back.  
“why does it make a difference when it’s at me?”

“yess well…it’s nice and addicting when it’s at you, staring at someone else would’ve been weird” he murmured. Louis blushed even more and smiled lazily “you’re gorgeous”

“oh..don’t turn the tables” Harry chuckled and kissed his forehead moving down to his nose looking up at Louis. he moved down to his lips and lingered a bit, then moving down to his chin. He travveled his lips to his throat and kissed the still visible mark. 

Louis smiled and tilted his head back slightly humming. He squeezed his hands again and giggled slightly.

Harry squeezed back kissing the dent between his collarbones down to his sternum and goes back up to look at Louis’ eyes with permission squeezing tighter. Louis nodded slowly and licked his lips watching Harry.

Harry kissed him and letted go of his hands sliding it down his shoulders down to his sides and hips.

Louis inhaled deeply and fluttered his eyes closed kissing Harry back. Harry slid his hands down his bum pulling him upwards against his hips and squeezes it.

Louis gasped slightly and partend his lips, Harry took the chance to slide his tongue in kissing him deeper breathing on his mouth and thrusting hips slowly. 

Louis hummed and brought his hand into Harrys hair spreading his legs slightly.

Harry pulled his lips away giving him one last peck. “D’you have um ,lube?” he asked “can I..”

Louis nodded and pointed at the nightstand “The first drawer” he said.

Harry raised his eyebrows “wait ..you have..one? “ he chuckled and sat up reaching for the drawer and looks for the bottle of lube. 

“It’s comfy when you fap” Louis chuckled Harry found it and looked back at Louis curiously.

“So it isn’t dry and all” Louis added. “”fap” Really?” he shook his head laughing he placed the bottle beside Louis’ thigh and buttons his pants pulling it down with his boxers watching with a smile. “oh” he licked his lips looking at Louis

“Shirt off please”Harrys smiles and leaned down kissing on Louis’ hip slowly. Louis blushed and sat up a little pulling his shirt over his shoulders and tossed it away. 

Harry pushed Louis down on his back slowly and grabbed the bottle, he opened the cap and poured some on two of his long fingers. 

Louis layed down watching Harry and blinked slowly, Harry got back in his position between Louis’ legs and tapped the inside of his thigh to spread it wider. 

Louis nodded obiently and spreaded his legs some more blushing slightly.

Harry grazes his fingers around his hole and insterted his middly finger slowly keeping his eyes on Louis’ face. Louis opened his mouth slowly and frowned at the feeling closing his eyes. 

“Alright?” Harry asked pushing his finger all the way in and moves it in and out slowly.

Louis breathed out heavily and nodded “yeah.” He hummed and spread his legs more.

“Think you can take another one?” Harry asked and crooked his finger. Louis gasped and nodded.

Harry pulled his finger out and pushed it back with the second finger slowly thrusting his fingers into Louis keeping his eyes on his face the whole time. Louis moaned softly opening his eyes and looking at Harry “ s’ good” he breathed out

Harry watched him intently “How do you feel like right now lou?” he asked while he moved his fingers a little bit faster. Louis panted slightly and licked his lips “H-harry I d-don’t know I’m o-overwhelmed” he stuttered.

“So beautiful Lou” Harry exhaled shakily and crooked his fingers again. Louis moaned and kept his mouth open and slowly started rocking on his fingers. Harry met his thrusts and grabbed the bottle of lube opening the cap with his free hand. 

“Gon-“ his voice croaked so he cleared his throat quickly “gonna add another one yeah?” Louis nodded panting “y-yeah more” he fisted the blanket and rocked his hips on Harrys fingers.

Harry groaned and added another finger and moved it in and out slowly “god lou” he breathed out watching him. “how do you feel babe?” he crooked his fingers again pushing all 3 fingers in deeper. 

Louis panted harshly and pressed his face into the pillow “amazing” he breathed out. He moaned and curled his toes. “h-harry” he whined “i-‘im s- so close  
“Look at you” Harry moaned softly and leaned back kissing the tip of Louis’ cock. “D’you think you can come like this?” he sitted back and added a pace to with the thrust.

Louis gasped and whimpered his legs shaking slightly “I d-dunno” he moaned softly

Harrys other hand slid from Louis’ hup up to his stomach avoiding his cock, up to his ribs and chest then on his throat thumbing on the mark up there “ ‘m gonna make you come like this” he murmured. 

Louis panted “P-please don-don’t stop Harry” he begged tears forming in his eyes from the pleasure he was getting. He tilted his head away breathing heavily.   
Harry kept thrusting his fingers in and slid his hand down his chest pinching one of his nippled watching him. Louis whined and gasped lifting his hips up cumming all over his stomach shaking lightly.

Harry pushed his fingers in deeper and crooked them one last time, testing Louis. The he kept thrusting in slowly riding his orgasm out. Louis panted and whined squirming “Fu-fuck. 

Harry stopped his fingers but kept them in and reached down to kiss him softlu inhaling his pants. Louis hummed and pushed himself down on his fingers one last time moaning softly and kissed Harry back. 

Harry nuzzled on his ear his fingers still inside Louis’ warmth. “Incredible, so gorgeous Lou” He whispered trailing kisses down his cheek and neck, and shoulder. Louis blushed slightly still breathing hard and nudges his nose against Harrys hair slightly.

“I just came untouched” Louis whispered hoarsely.

Harry hummed smiling and looked at him. “D’you think…d’you think you can get hard again Lou? Can I make you come again?” Louis looked at Harry and partens his lips. “Um I don’t – don’t know” he whimpered softly.  
“Let’s just- let’s try yeah?”  
Louis nodded and shifted slightly. He gulped “what ‘bout you?” he licked his lips “You’re not g-getting anything.”

“Can I um…fuck you? Can I be inside you lou?” Harry asked biting on his lip.

Louis breath hitched and he nodded quickly “yes, yess please.” 

Harry smiled and pecked his lips sitting up and pulled his fingers out of Louis putting more lub on them. Louis watched Harry and whipped his forehead quickly. Harry held Louis’ hip squeezing it and positions his fingers back in looking at Louis “yeah?” 

Louis shook his head “w-wanna try something else” he got up slowly and held Harrys fingers up sitting on them and holded onto Harrys shoulder. 

Harry nodded watching Louis “Shit- o-okay” 

Louis breathed and pushed himself down moaning “fuck that’s good” he moaned and slowly started thrusting up and down on his fingers squeezing Harrys shoulder. Harry moved his hand meeting his thrust and watched him his free hand on Louis’ hip.

“fuck Louis” Harry moaned. 

Louis gasped and tocked onto Harrys fingers “ ‘m ready ‘m ready” he frowned whining and slipped off again. “please Harry” he begged whimpering.

 

Harry chuckled hoarsely “okay okay yeah okay” 

Louis breathed and gulped “how do you want me” he asked softly. 

“come here” Harry pulled Louis down by his shoulder and kissed him softly “any..Just want you” he whispered. Louis nodded and kissed back “just-“ he frowned and whined “put something in me p-please” 

Harry grinned widely “so eager,” he gave him one last peck and layed him down softly whipping the hair out of his face. Louis breathed and frowned slightly. Harry kissed the frown off his forehead wich made Louis smile a little. 

Harry looked down at Louis and wrapped his fingers around him pumping lazily. “gonna get you hard again. Louis hummed and tilted his head back. “Yeah” Harry breathed and letted go of Louis. He angled himself to his entrance “gonna fuck you now Louis.” he murmured

Louis nodded opening his mouth “Yeah please” he said and lifted his legs up slightly separating them more. Harry moaned at the sight and looked down, he slowly started to slide in and looked at Louis. 

Louis frowned deeply and squeezed his eyes shut, tensing and gripping Harrys bicep. Harry looked at him and reached up to kiss him to distract him while pushing in. Louis held his breath in and holded onto the sheets with his free hand.

Harry slammed the rest in quickly so it would hurt less and groaned against Louis mouth dropping and panting on his neck. Louis moaned shakily and his body shook lightly with pleasure and pain “f-fuck couldn’t you be a little smaller” he chuckled breathlessly.

Harry laughed and kissed his neck “sorry….should just cut it in half next time” he slid out slowly. “you could use the other half as a dildo” he smirked and slammed back in moaning loudly “so thight, lou” 

Louis gasped loudly and jerked his legs slightly “Holy s-shit” he whimpered “a-again.”

Harry did the same thing panting through his nose watching Louis. 

Louis moaned throwing his head back and spreading his legs more “y-yeah” He shifted and opened his eyes looking at Harry. “f-fuck me from behind” He blinked panting “I want- that” 

Harry nodded quickly “yeah..yeah okay” anything for Louis right? He slid out quickly with a gasp and sat up awkwardly chuckling. Louis whined at the loss and rolled on his stomach head laying down sideways, lifting his bum up for Harry.

Harry moaned and slid his hands from behind of his knees to his thighs and to his bum squeezing “gorgeous” he whispered. Louis shivered and blushed pressing his face into the mattress. 

Harry kneeled up and positioned himself and slid back in slowly and easier. 

Louis breathed out heavily and smiled lazily “s-so full so stuffed up” he panted and wiggled his bum slightly. Harry held on both of his hips and started moving slowly and deeper. He chuckled and leaned down kissing his spine. 

Louis hummed “yeah fu-fuck me slow” he whispered and rocked his body with Harrys. Harry moaned and leaned down on his back searching for his hands and intertwining his fingers with Louis’ kissing his shoulders sliding out and then pushed his cock in deeper. “Feels so good around me Lou…” 

Louis gasped loudly and rutted his cock on the mattress moaning and biting his lips trying to hold it in. Harry exhaled breathlessly and kneeled back up changing the angle a bit and started adding pace to the thrust. 

Louis panted and opened his mouth eys wide, freezing on the mattress “t-here” he whispered. Harry did it again doing it faster hitting the spot repeatedly.  
Louis moaned loudly body shaking with pleasure and curled his toes. “Harry I’m coming” he shouted and moaned loudly rutting against mattress harder while coming.

Harry moaned and slid off jerking self of quickly throwing head back coming on his hand and on Louis’ thigh “Ugh god” 

Louis turned around quickly and leaned down infront of Harry taking his tip into his mouth and sucked lazily.

“Holy shit!” Harry moaned and jerked his hips forward groaning slightly. He shutted his eyes closed. Louis took more in wrapping his hand around the base and sucked harder.  
Harry shiver in oversensitivity and looked down brushing Louis’ hair out of his face. 

Louis pulled of panting “sensitive?” he asked hoarsely. Harry groaned “yeah..come here"

Louis gulped and whipped his mouth while Harry pulled him closed and kissed him holding onto his hip and his neck rubbing those places lazily.  
Louis closed his eyes and kissed back cupping Harrys cheek. 

Harry lied back down and kissed him more lazily and slow.

Louis hummed and pulled away getting up gathering the sheets and pulled it over them laying back down cupping his cheek and kissing him again slowly and passionately.

Harry smiled against his lips and pulled away whispering “Nice Spiderman sheets” making Louis blush and fall even more for Harry.


End file.
